Crazy for Mystery
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: A strange auror arrives at Hogwarts with many secrets and meets the Marauders. Together can they defeat Voldemort and save the world?
1. Questionable Questions from Hogwarts Stu...

Crazy For Mystery Chapter One: Questionable Questions from Hogwarts Students Kitty Malfoy  
  
  
  
Sirius stopped talking suddenly, and turned around.  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Remus asked.  
  
"A giggle. Someone's here."  
  
Peter laughed nervously. "That's impossible. No one knows how to get into the Whomping Willow."  
  
Sirius looked unconvinced, and he took a moment to pace around the disheveled room-checking every nook and hiding place. He walked back to his friends with an unsatisfied growl.  
  
"I know I heard something..."  
  
"Yeah, your marbles rattling around in your empty head." James said with a smirk.  
  
Sirius whirled around again at a small sound. "There it was again. Obviously you're quite funny to whoever's spying on us." Sirius said absently, scanning the dark room.  
  
"Obviously this person isn't very bright if they think James is funny." Remus teased.  
  
James scowled, mockingly, and started towards a laughing Remus while Peter cowered behind a slashed couch.  
  
"Let's go.It's almost time for breakfast." Sirius said pushing through the two boys, and heading outside the willow.  
  
~!~  
  
A large tawny gold owl swooped down and dropped a large rolled up newspaper into Sirius' lap.  
  
"Ah good. Nothing like the 'Daily Prophet' to clear my head-" Sirius said.  
  
"----And then promptly fill it with nonsense." Remus finished, jokingly.  
  
Sirius was not amused. With an annoyed scowl he snapped open the paper and held it out in front of him; blocking out Remus' face.  
  
Sirius' eyes` scanned the second page briefly, and just before he moved on to the next page a small article at the bottom of the page caught his eye.  
  
  
  
Questionable Questions from Hogwarts Students  
  
By C.D.  
  
Dear C.D.- How do you feel about pranks at school? I mean you're 18, so you just finished school, right? Did you or any of your friends pull pranks? Personally, I don't think you have a good school, unless you have the very best pranksters-which I am.  
  
-From Hogwarts' Greatest Prankster  
  
Dear Hogwarts' Greatest Prankster-  
  
Not many writers would tell you this, but since I have certain privileges I am allowed free rule over my article, so I will tell you. I totally and undeniably agree with you. Pranks are what make a school great- though my grandfather would probably love to debate that point. In fact, in my graduating year I blew up the Great Hall's ceiling! Why do think they have it enchanted now..? It was terrific. And I did it all on my own. I doubt your best prank tops mine, so I believe your title is on the line..Potter.  
  
-C.D.  
  
"Hey James!" Sirius shouted, "What's this-"  
  
He was unable to continue as the paper was ripped out of his hands. James pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, and pointed at the article excitedly. "She printed it! C.D. printed my letter!"  
  
He stopped bouncing up and down as he read her reply, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "How did she know it was me?!"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Wicked." Remus breathed.  
  
"M-m-maybe----" Peter started. The trio turned and looked at him in surprise. "Maybe w-w-w-we should w-write b-back?"  
  
"Brilliant Pete!" James exclaimed and thumped the madly grinning, pudgy boy on the back. Remus dug in her bag fervently for a moment before pulling out a piece of parchment, and a rather bent Eagle Quill.  
  
"James, you write it!" Remus insisted shoving the items at him from across the table.  
  
Dear C.D.-  
  
That's amazing! I never really thought about the enchanted ceiling that much. That was a pretty good prank, and me and the rest of the Marauders are going to be hard pressed to top it, but I'm confident that it can be done. Who is your grandfather? Wait! Scratch that. If you told me that then you'd reveal your name, which you probably haven't disclosed for a reason. Sorry. One more question: If you're only eighteen and we're sixteen-How come we never saw you at Hogwarts? Surely we would have heard about the Great Hall being blown up-What's the deal?  
  
P.S. How did you know my name?  
  
-From 'The Marauders'  
  
"Good." Remus stated approvingly. He attached it to the owl that had delivered Sirius' paper, and fed it a few bits of toast before it flew off.  
  
~!~  
  
The Marauders waited anxiously for the next day's paper-and the reply of their letter. Sirius snatched the paper out of the owl's grasp before it could even get close enough to drop its load itself.  
  
"It's-it's..it's not in here." He said in amazement.  
  
The boys' shoulders sagged, and they dejectedly pushed food around on their plates. Finally James broke the silence with a sigh.  
  
"Pass me the Quidditch section."  
  
Sirius nodded, and pulled the requested section out of the pile. As he did so something small and white slid out of it and onto the floor. Sirius bent over curiously and picked it up. It was a letter; addressed to "The Marauders" in large, loopy, cursive letters.  
  
Dear Marauders-  
  
Thank you. I thought it was a very good prank as well, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you all will think of something quite creative to out-do me. I'm sorry that I was unable to print your letter in the Prophet, but it was rather personal, and I have to give other letters a chance in the paper. In accordance to your first question you are right. If I told you who my grandfather was, not only would I reveal my identity, but you would be totally weirded out! Right, I'm on a roll. Question number two: Well for one thing I only went to Hogwarts for my first and second years, and then I transferred to Beauxbaton. I was only back at Hogwarts for graduation day in my seventh year at my grandfather's request. Then I believe anyone who witnessed my little stunt had their memory wiped. I guess that's it, but do keep writing to me-it's been so long since I've had an interesting conversation with someone who speaks ENGLISH!  
  
P.S. Oh wait! I knew who you were because my grandfather owls me often telling me about the recent happenings at Hogwarts-and he mentions some certain troublemakers often...  
  
-From C.D. *!*!*!*!*!  
  
R & R! 


	2. Hide 'n Seek

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Two: Hide 'n Seek Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Sorry! I forgot my disclaimer for this story on the first chapter! Mah bad! Everything HP related belongs to J.K. But C.D. and the plot are entirely mine! I feed my plot bunnies brown sugar? What do you feed yours?  
  
~*******~  
  
"Guys I think somebody is following us again." Sirius said in a hushed tone, and re-adjusted his broom on his shoulder.  
  
James snorted, and Remus gave a chuckle. "Maybe you should sit this prank out, Padfoot." He said pulling a solemn face.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"No you're Sirius. Of all the people to forget!" he replied.  
  
"Ha.Ha. Very funny, Moony." Sirius shot back, sardonically  
  
"Yes, I thought so, too." Remus complimented himself. "Ya know.." Remus suddenly stopped as a small noise, like that of a giggle, interrupted him. Sirius had heard it too.  
  
"See!" He exclaimed, "There it is again!"  
  
The four boys swirled around, spreading their arms out-searching. Finally Sirius pulled his broom off his shoulder and swung it around him in a circle. There was a startled gasp, and stumbling footsteps-followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground. Sirius caught sight of a shining, pale face, and deep-set, almond shaped eyes the most penetrating blue color he had ever seen. Then it was gone. with a muttered curse.  
  
"Touché." A female voice said. The person had quite a mastery of the French language, but it obviously wasn't their native language, because the boys had picked up the hint of an English accent.  
  
Footsteps faded away into the distance, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~!~.  
  
The female figure laughed at herself as she ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest. If the boys hadn't been so damned silly they wouldn't have noticed her following them. She couldn't believe that with all her training she had been discovered by mere boys.  
  
But that boy Sirius had caught on right away-in fact she was surprised that the werewolf hadn't heard her earlier. So much for werewolf's acute sense of hearing she thought.  
  
She would wait in the forest until the boys had passed, and then make her way back to Hogsmeade. Panting the girl leaned against a large roan tree to catch her breath. She wasn't worried about the creatures that lived in here. As long as she was invisible and had her wand she was safe...  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes behind her and she turned slowly so as not to make any noise. Suddenly, her body froze up and she felt herself being lured towards a pair of gleaming blood-shot eyes. Just as the creature reached out a ghostly pale hand and touched her, she broke free of it's stare, and did the only thing that popped into her head..she screamed. Very loudly.  
  
The creature hissed, revealing long, gleaming fangs, and leapt out of the bushes at her. She gained her wits just in time and rolled out of the way. The creature blended into the shadows, and moved swiftly around her.  
  
Damn.. Vampires can see through invisibility cloaks. What the hell is a vampire doing in the Forbidden Forest?! She thought angrily as it made another lunge at her.  
  
Spinning out of the way she drew her wand and aimed a Freezing Spell at the vampire. It froze in an instant. Only it's eyes moved-angry and hungry.  
  
She fell to her knees and began searching for a pointy piece of wood that would work as a stake. She clasped a large, pointed piece of oak when long, sinewy arms grabbed her and shoved her roughly against the trunk of the roan. She fought against it violently, kicking at it, and even trying to bite the arms that held her, but it was to no avail. The vampire pushed aside the piece of the cloak covering her neck, and raised his head in anticipation of the kill. Then he plunged his head downward with deadly accuracy.  
  
The deadly fangs were only inches away from her neck when the vampire was pulled backwards, and she slumped down against the trunk of the tree. The Marauders had arrived on the scene.  
  
James and Remus had their wands raised, and pointed at the crouched creature. Peter was no where in sight-probably hiding.  
  
"Sirius!" James shouted, "Go make sure she's all right."  
  
Sirius-unable to see her- ran at the trunk crookedly, using all of his concentration to locate where she was. That's why he didn't see the vampire slip past James and Remus and lunge at his exposed back.  
  
"NO!" the girl screamed. Stake in hand she leapt up from the ground and pushed him out of the way. The vampire-unable to stop his descent-impaled himself on the oak stake that she held forth. It's eyes rolled into the back of its head, and the girl slid it off the stake with a sickening lurch. Cautiously she bent over the body, and examined it to make sure it was in fact dead.  
  
"Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked from behind her. She looked back over her shoulder, to see Remus staring intently at a spot just above her right shoulder.  
  
"Oui, Remus...oui." She said in French. She stood up and after making sure her cloak was in place-she chuckled.  
  
"Merci, mon ami."  
  
She slid past them and ran out of the forest, and towards Hogsmeade. Not only was she looking forward to a warm bath, and nice hot cup of tea, but also she needed to inform Albus about the vampire right away.  
  
~!~  
  
Sirius flopped down onto his bed and let out a great sigh. "Wow..." he breathed.  
  
"What?" Remus asked from across the dorm room.  
  
"She was...amazing!"  
  
"Yeah!" Peter squeaked, and Remus laughed.  
  
"How would you know Pete? You were hiding in some bushes the whole time." Peter turned beat red, and James gave a chuckle before turning to Sirius with an evil smirk on his face. "I think Pady, has a crush on someone..."  
  
Sirius gave him an indignant look, but Remus cut off his reply. "Yeah, and for once it's not 'cuz of the girl's looks! I mean he hasn't even seen what she looks like yet!"  
  
"And even more amazing," James continued. "Is that he's falling for the girl who was stalking us!"  
  
Sirius gave a growl and chucked his pillow at Remus-who ducked behind James just in time, as Sirius' pillow hit James dead in the face.  
  
"This means war!" James shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R 'n R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	3. The Hunt

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Three: The Hunt Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same disclaimer as last time. Enjoy and if you really like it.tell your friends about it!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Dearest Albus, There was a vampire in your forest last night. I don't know if there are more. I suggest you do something about it. Four of your students almost got themselves bitten-I believe you know which ones I'm talking about.  
  
-All my love  
  
Dumbledore quickly folded up the small green piece of parchment, and slid it deep into his robe pocket. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his chair back and stood up. The hall immediately fell silent. "All students will be confined to the castle. No one is to leave-not even for classes. All outdoor classes will be held in the Great Hall. I have news that there have been vampire sightings around the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Dumbledore stared directly at the four Marauders. "So I repeat, No one is allowed outside of the castle unless they wish to die a horrible, and painful death.."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and turned to conference with McGonagall, while the students broke out in frantic babble.  
  
"Organize a team to go out and exterminate the vampires." He ordered in a low voice.  
  
"Who told you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"You know who, Minerva." He said in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"Then.."  
  
"Yes, Minnie, she's back."  
  
~!~  
  
The girl stood slightly behind Dumbledore, well covered under her Invisibility cloak. They had decided not to declare her presence to the other staff members-just yet. The boy...Sirius.. had been following them for some time, well hidden in the shadows on her right side, slightly behind her. She had informed Dumbledore that she would take care of it.  
  
Letting the rest of the hunting party get slightly ahead of her, she fell back and came up beside him. She followed him through the brush for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Vampire hunting isn't for younglings." She whispered.  
  
"You!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Her voice was distant. "I go where I am needed."  
  
There was a rustling in a bush to their left-blood red eyes gleamed at them. More eyes appeared in front of them, and behind them.  
  
The color drained from Sirius' face, and he shook with fear. "Transform now, and run. Back along the path-run as fast as you can. I'll hold them off, NOW GO!" she hissed in his ear.  
  
He needed no second warning. In a flash he was gone, and in his place was a black, shaggy, dog. He gave a bark and tore off down the path.  
  
The girl pulled out her wand and sent large red sparks shooting into the air. Two vampires leapt at her, and she sent them spiraling backwards with a blast from her wand. Two more grabbed her from behind, and dragged her to her knees. Lashing out behind her she managed to dislodge one of the vampires, and free one arm. Pulling a small vial out of her robes, she spun around just as the second vampire lowered his mouth towards her neck, and chucked the vial inside it's open mouth.  
  
The vampire recoiled-it's mouth pouring smoke, and dripping blood. The girl grinned evilly and pulled another vial of holy water out of her robes. She burned the first two, and staked three others before the hunting party of teachers arrived onto the very bizarre scene.  
  
Three vampires lay dead on the ground-large tree branches protruding from their hearts. Another two were shrieking in pain, as their fleshes burned, and smoke poured from their bodies. The last vampire was engaged in hand to hand combat with...the air.  
  
The vampire's head snapped backwards, as his body doubled over, and he fell to the ground-a branch plunged all the way through his chest.  
  
Two stakes that had been fashioned for the hunting party suddenly became visible over the fourth, dead, vampire and shot with deadly accuracy towards the last two vampires-still shrieking in pain. Their cries were stopped suddenly and they fell forward dead.  
  
"There were only six." She growled. "They usually travel in groups of twelve."  
  
The stakes were pulled out of the dead vampires, one by one, and they exploded into dust. Dumbledore stepped forward, "Yes, dear...We killed six, and with the ones you killed that's twelve."  
  
"Good." She muttered. " I must be going.my superiors will need to be notified of course."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore agreed, staring right at her. She had always had the sneaking suspicion that he could see through her cloak. "But you will join me for dinner, won't you."  
  
"If you wish." The stakes floated over, and landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand, as the girl walked back down the path.  
  
"Dinner's promptly at six!" he called out after her.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sx3 (Sorry So Short) 


	4. Reasons for Being

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Four: Reasons for Being Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same as before  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl walked swiftly back down the path, but stopped as she approached a large, black dog sniffing along the path; getting closer to the clearing where she had led the fight to.  
  
"Not a runner are you?" She asked.  
  
The dog looked up sharply, and suddenly Sirius was standing were the dog had just been.  
  
"No." he said firmly. "And you're not an open person, are you?" he countered.  
  
She laughed. "That I'm not.." She said.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "Just call me Hogwarts's Greatest Prankster." She said.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "C.D.?" he asked incredually.  
  
"The one and the same.." She replied.  
  
Sirius was quiet as they began to walk back to the castle. "You've saved me twice already.."He said quietly.  
  
"You're lucky, I usually only look out for myself..I just..felt obligated to protect you." She said in gruff voice tinted with her acquired French accent.  
  
"Can I see you?" he asked. They were now standing in front of the entrance doors to the castle.  
  
"No." she said quietly, but untrue to her words she slid off her Invisibility Cloak. She was wearing dark blue robes; belted tightly with a dark green sash at her waist. Along each side of her robes there was a slit up to mid thigh revealing dark green, silk pants and blue slippers. All the time spent in France kept her complexion a creamy white color. But the thing France didn't give her was a cross-shaped scar along her left cheek. She had prominent cheekbones, and finely arched eyebrows. He remembered her eyes. Those almond shaped eyes covered in long black eyelashes-the most dazzling color of blue ever created. Her hair was pulled up into a severely high ponytail, but even with that it reached passed her shoulders. Her hair was a gorgeous, golden blonde with the ends tipped blue.  
  
Even though she was two years older she was barely a head taller than Sirius' tall frame. She reached up and placed her hands on his face and pulled him towards him. The kiss they shared was sweet and unrushed. She pulled away, and a surprised Sirius gave her a questioning look, and she gave him a look before turning around, and moving to his side so she was no longer blocking his vision.  
  
There stood Dumbledore, and the rest of the hunting party. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked amused while the rest of the teachers looked appalled. Dumbledore tried to give her a disapproving look, but ruined it by cracking a smile.  
  
The girl smiled and walked forward and kissed the old man on the cheek. "Hello Grandfather." She said.  
  
Sirius' eyes turned the size of watermelons. To make it even worse she turned to McGonagall and said. "Hello Aunt Minnie." McGonagall smiled and embraced her niece. "Hello dear." She said fondly. "Enjoying yourself, I see?" she asked.  
  
The girl just grinned, and threw an arm over McGonagall and Dumbledore, and the trio walked inside. Turning her head she looked at Sirius. "See you later Siri!" she called-licking her lips.  
  
Sirius and the teachers stared at the retreating trio in shock, before finally following them inside.  
  
~!~  
  
The trio stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall to talk for a moment, which gave Sirius a chance to slip inside.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva walked in together followed by the girl, and then the rest of the teachers. Students looked on in interest at the new arrival. The girl paid no attention to them, and continued to walk up to the High Table. But when she passed where the Marauders were sitting she gave Sirius a smirk and a wink, and he turned pink. The girl restrained a laugh as the other three Marauders whirled on him and began to interrogate him.  
  
Finally the procession reached the High Table, and Dumbledore began her introduction. "May I have your attention pleased. We have a very honorable and important guest with us tonight. This is the legendary auror 'Crystal Dragon' herself."  
  
Murmurs of amazement spread through the students.  
  
"But this is not the only reason you must treat her with respect. I hold this person in the highest regards of love and respect imaginable. For not only is she the 'Crystal Dragon' but she is also Crystal Dumbledore, my granddaughter."  
  
Crystal shot her grandfather an irritated look. He was always so proud of her, and wasn't modest about it either. She sighed, and sat back down. She hadn't seen him in over 6 months, and she wasn't going to start their reunion off by being angry with him. He meant well.  
  
"What have you been doing this whole time, Crystal?" he asked.  
  
"Well at first I was only scheduled to stay in Northern France for a month, flushing out a horde of basilisks, but it was a trap. I managed to kill all the basilisks, but a swarm of Death Eaters captured me. I was held prisoner for about a month and a half, before help found me. Then the Ministry had me apparating everywhere taking out pockets of Death Eaters for about four months. Then I spent the last month doing some recon work, and you aren't gonna like what I found out.." She said speaking in hushed tones.  
  
He nodded his head gravely. "We will talk later."  
  
~!~  
  
"It is as I have feared." Dumbledore said sadly, "The giants have sided with Voldemort. I still had hope, that maybe."  
  
"We all did, Grandfather, we all did." Crystal said soothingly.  
  
"What news of the Goblins?" Minerva asked.  
  
Crystal sighed, and passed her hand over her hair, in concentration, as she paced Dumbledore's study. "They have decided to remain neutral in this, as always."  
  
McGonagall was shocked. "But surely they understand the seriousness of this issue?"  
  
"That's the problem. They don't! They wouldn't even let me talk to them and try to explain. They think Voldemort's just a big joke, but he won't respect the fact that they wish to stay neutral in this. He will slaughter them all." She flopped down into a chair. "Even then the goblins will ignore it. Ignore the bodies of their loved ones falling dead at their feet. Probably pass it off as the flu. Those stupid fools.."  
  
"Yes Voldemort is getting stronger everyday." Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather, I've been stationed here to protect Hogwarts from any of the recent attacks."  
  
"Good, good. I shall have a guestroom prepared for you. I doubt much has changed since you were here last. And I shall reserve Dueling Room 2 for your personal training." He said.  
  
"Thank you Grandfather. I think I may have a plan that will save our world, but I'll need your help."  
  
"Anything I have is at your disposal." He said.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I need the Marauders."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? R & R! 


	5. Meeting with the Ministry

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Five: Meeting with the Ministry Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: SAME DEAL  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Crystal placed her hands on the edge of the table, and leaned down on it heavily, giving the four boys penetrating looks. Peter quaked slightly, and slid a hand a shaky hand through his greasy hair.  
  
Crystal chuckled, and gave the terrified boy a wink. "Don't worry. I don't bite." Sirius coughed loudly, but Peter visibly relaxed, and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Now I don't wanna scare any of you, but what we will be working on may save our entire world. Everything we learn in this room is confidential, and will only be revealed to my Grandfather or the Minister of Magic himself. I won't work with weaklings. If you cannot handle the jobs you have been appointed then you can leave now, and I won't think any lesser of you. Well, at least that's what most people would say, but not me. I would think lesser of you because you would be running away from the one thing that could banish Voldemort."  
  
The four boys nodded in unison.  
  
"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Now here's the plan.."  
  
~!~  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to present your theory to the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked, cautiously.  
  
"Yes, grandfather, I'm ready." Crystal said firmly.  
  
Taking a deep breath she straightened her dress robes, and walked into the conference room. Stepping up to the podium she looked around for a moment at the heads of the departments, before starting.  
  
"I believe I have found a way to vanquish Voldemort." Murmurs of disbelief surged through the room. "Please, please hear me out. Who were the most powerful wizards ever?"  
  
"The Hogwarts founders, of course." Someone shouted.  
  
"Yes, exactly. They were the most powerful wizards of their time. That's why they founded Hogwarts. I have found the diary of Salazaar Slytherin. In it he talks of a secret room that the founders constructed filled with their knowledge, personalities, abilities, and then when they died.. their very souls. They did this in the hopes that if a disaster came upon our world after they had died that they might still be able to protect us. In his diary Salazaar also mentions a diary that Rowena Ravenclaw also wrote in, and in which she described a way to use the spirits of the eight elements to construct a weapon, in the case that Slytherin's diary was ever lost. The problem is, Ravenclaw's diary has been lost for several decades." Crystal paused for a moment to collect her presentation and to clear her throat.  
  
"If I can find Rowena's diary, I believe that I can combine the spirits of the founders and the spirits of the elements to form a weapon powerful enough to destroy Lord Voldemort."  
  
The Department heads talked in whispered conversations, and Crystal waited anxiously for their answer. Finally the Minister of Magic spoke. "The Ministry has discussed your theory, and.....we give you leave to prove your theory. But since you are the 'Crystal Dragon' this activity must not interfere with your abilities to protect Hogwarts. As absurd as your theory is, we all need a little hope in these dark times. By Merlin, I hope you are right."  
  
Crystal could hardly contain her excitement, as she gave the Minister a rushed bow, and hurried out of the conference hall.  
  
"It'll work, grandfather! I know it will!"  
  
"Yes dear, but we must get started right away."  
  
~! ~  
  
"Crystal?" Sirius asked stepping into their room with the Marauders; Dumbledore had arranged for one of the private study rooms above the library to be reserved for their research.  
  
"Yes Sirius?" she prompted.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, " he explained. "Why did you choose us to help you? Why not some smart Ravenclaws or sneaky Slytherins?"  
  
Crystal grinned. "I thought you might ask that." She said, and unrolled a large parchment onto the mahogany table. It was a map of Hogwarts. "Since you claim to be Hogwarts Greatest Pranksters, you should know every secret passage in this school, right?"  
  
The boys nodded cautiously.  
  
"Good. You're going to help me find the secret room of Hogwarts Founders."  
  
~!~  
  
"Ok. Now I know about the tunnels here, and here." Crystal said pointing with her index finger at two walls on the map.  
  
"Well there's also one here-behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.." James said pointing at the designated statue.  
  
"Of course." Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"And another one here.." Remus supplied pointing to another place on the far side of the castle.  
  
"I think that's it." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, and the passage from the Whomping Willow into the shrieking shack." She finished.  
  
Remus looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Trust me-I have my secrets as well.." She gave him a brilliant smile, and Sirius couldn't help but feel his stomach twisting into knots. "Okay here's the plan for this week. Sirius and I will search the castle for anything unusual and for unknown secret passages. James. You will contact everyone on this list, and search for Rowena's diary. Looking around Hogwarts wouldn't hurt either. Remus and Peter. You two will work on this Power Finding Potion that I have drawn up. If finished in the correct time period it will only take a week to brew. Go to the Potions Master and show him this note; he should give you the things you need. If not go straight to my Grandfather, and he'll help you. Also, my grandfather has agreed to free you of this weeks classes-seeing as how this project is of the utmost importance. Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" They replied.  
  
"Good. I suggest you get a good nights sleep-for we start at dawn." 


	6. The Steel Spirit

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Six: The Steel Spirit Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same  
  
***********  
  
"Sirius..Sirius..SIRIUS!" Crystal screamed.  
  
Sirius cracked an eye open to see Crystal leaning over him-practically on top of him.  
  
"Mornin' gorgeous." he mumbled, and pushed her hand off his headboard where she had been holding herself up, and she toppled down on top of him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, deeply. Crystal pushed away and made a face.  
  
"Eww, morning breath."  
  
Sirius pouted, and dragged himself out of bed. All he was wearing was a pair of black boxers, and Crystal whistled, and lounged out on his bed.  
  
Crystal was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt the same color as her hair tips. A silver chain held up her low, hip-hugging, dark denim jeans, and black, high-heeled sandals hung lazily off her feet. To top off her ensemble she wore a floor length leather jacket with three-quarters length sleeves. Her fingers toyed with the large hoop earrings she wore, as she waited impatiently for Sirius to finish dressing.  
  
He came out of the bathroom wearing baggy khakis, a very form fitting black, muscle shirt, and a golden chain around his neck.  
  
Crystal stood up, and that was when Sirius noticed the knife strapped to her thigh, and her wand in easy reach within her jacket. "Yummy." she purred, and gave him a quick peck. "Much better," she said approvingly.  
  
They walked down into the common room to join James, Remus, and a very sleepy Peter. "Right. See you all at breakfast." Crystal said, and the group split up.  
  
~!~  
  
Crystal and Sirius had been working diligently throughout the day, with no success, and now Sirius was getting bored. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around he planted his lips firmly on hers. Crystal moaned into his mouth in surprise and delight, and as a dim haze shut down her brain she kissed back with equal passion. Suddenly, she gained control, and the haze slipped away leaving her completely aware of everything around her. She slid along the wall away from him, shaking.  
  
"Crystal?" he asked in concern.  
  
"We have work to do." She said in a gruff voice, and began walking briskly down the corridor. Sirius swallowed and followed after her.  
  
~!~ (1 Week Later)  
  
"Ok this should help us locate the last five Elemental Spirits.." Crystal said pointing to the five vials of green liquid.  
  
"Five? I thought there were eight." Remus questioned.  
  
"Yes there are, but I've already found the other three. The Fire Spirit was inside Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and the Wood Spirit was inside the Whomping Willow. I was retrieving it when you entered." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"That was only two, what about the third one?" Sirius asked. Crystal's head lowered, and her voice was quiet and thick with emotion. "The Death Spirit was inside a little girl, at the hospital in Hogsmeade, and..she was dying. I told her that she wasn't dying, just moving on to a better place, and that the energy inside her would help save the world. And then..she told me, she told me I didn't have to make up stories to make her feel better. She said..she was ready to die. Only six years old, and ready to die.."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, and she roughly brushed it away. Each of us will take a vial, and drink it. We'll go one at a time-seeing as how none of you know how to extract the spirits."  
  
"Right." The boys chorused quietly.  
  
"Remus you go first. This potion will help us find the spirit that is the most in tune with your spirit." Crystal explained.  
  
Remus widened his eyes a bit. "Well, bottoms up!"  
  
Remus gave a grimace as the bubbly, green liquid poured down his throat. Crystal's intent face fazed, and blurred in front of him until finally everything went black. Things shifted suddenly back into focus, but things were totally different. Instead of his friends familiar faces everything was infrared. His friends were simply blobs of light. Crystal was a deep blood red; Sirius a dark navy; James was a forest green; and Peter was a dirty yellowish green.  
  
"What do you see?" James asked.  
  
"I think I'm seeing your spirits...You're all infrared, and stuff." Remus replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good, the potion is working." Crystal exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a large silver orb appeared in front of his chest, and a beam of silver light, like a tiny thread, shot out of the room.  
  
"That's it!" Crystal exclaimed. "Let's go!" The group speed out the door and down the hall following the pulsing line of light.  
  
~!~  
  
"I think we're close the Steel Spirit." Crystal announced, as the group twisted and turned down various hallways. Climbing up another staircase they found themselves on the Fifth Floor.  
  
"It's getting brighter!" Remus supplied.  
  
The group moved up from the stairs and turned right, and then right again. Walking several paces more they reached an old ash door at the send of the floor. The light exploded in a flash of light.  
  
"I guess we're here." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Where are we?" Crystal asked, "I don't remember this door."  
  
"It's the trophy room." Peter supplied, shrewdly.  
  
Crystal nodded and walked into the room. The boys followed in noisily, and Crystal raised her hand for silence. Closing her eyes she extended her left hand-palm out. Blood-red light outlined her hand, and a tendril extended outward and wrapped around a huge iron shield hung against the far wall. Upon the shield were engraved the names of the four founders- each in their handwriting. It was a priceless Hogwarts antique-which was now revealed to hold the third spirit, the Spirit of Steel.  
  
Crystal spread her fingers outward and the tendril expanded to cover the entire shield. Small flecks of silver began to appear throughout the red casing. Soon the entire shield was covered in pulsating silver light.  
  
Crystal curled her fingers slightly and the energy began to slip off the shield and travel into her hand. Closing her hand into a fist she sucked the last of the energy inside her body, and turned to the boys.  
  
"All done." She said with a small grin, before swaying slightly on the spot. "That's all there is to it." She whispered.  
  
Sirius was instantly at her side, supporting her with an arm about her waist and shoulders. "Are you all right Crystal?" he asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Just give me a minute."  
  
"Where is the Spirit now?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"It's inside me with the other three spirits." Crystal said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Let's get back to the room, and find the next Spirit."  
  
*******  
  
R & R PLEASE! 


	7. The Earth Spirit

Crazy for Mystery Chapter Seven: The Earth Spirit Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same as before! Duh!  
  
**********  
  
"Peter! Just drink it!" Remus groaned. "It's not that bad, really."  
  
"You drew the short straw, Wormtail." James repeated for like that ninth time.  
  
Peter grimaced and downed the green liquid in a single, shaky, gulp. Again, a large orb of light appeared in front of Peter's chest, this time a yellow-green color and a beam of light shot out of the room. The group was long gone before Peter realized they had gone and waddled after them.  
  
"I think this is Earth.." Crystal said as she sprinted down the corridors.  
  
"How.can.you...tell?" Remus panted.  
  
Crystal looked at him and she seemed a bit distant before she answered. "I can feel it." She added more fuel to her legs and pulled ahead of the boys and disappeared out the main door.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged confused looks and followed.  
  
Dirt churned behind them as they raced after the light, creating a giant, volumous cloud that settled on the trail behind them. The Marauders stared in wonder at Crystal as she whizzed way ahead of them.  
  
Into Hogsmeade they ran. They didn't even have to follow the light; a path of chaos pointed the way. Overturned carts littered the streets, and people scrambled to collect strewn packages. Crystal's apologizes could barely be heard over the din of the raucous.  
  
The Marauder's slipped around the people and ran on. The villagers of Hogsmeade stared after them in wonder, and where then even more confused as Peter waddled by ~ greenish light emanating from his chest like a beacon.  
  
Then back out of Hogsmeade and up a winding goat trail high into the hills beyond the tiny magic village. Sirius pulled into the lead as they turned a sharp bend in the trail and ran smack dab into Crystal.  
  
The two tumbled into the dirt and dust and with flailing limbs and surprised voices. Sirius looked down at her flushed face nestled in the leaves and leaned down to kiss her. He was roughly thrown aside and he rolled in the dirt. Crystal stumbled to the rock wall, the end of a no- where-trail. She pawed around the edges searching for something.  
  
Peter's thread of light passed through Crystal and hit the center of the wall. It shimmered slightly as Crystal moved around, but it did not change its target. Meanwhile, Sirius had gotten back to his feet - receiving winces from his friends - and was looking angrily at Crystal's turned back.  
  
"Hey-" he started taking a frustrated step forward.  
  
"Ssh!" She hissed and raised a warning hand to him, though she didn't face him. Everyone grew deathly silent. A unknown wind swirled in and rustled the leaves sending them upwards in spiral dances and stirring the dirt into wild movement. Mountain bushes swayed in time to an unheard music, and their clothes billowed and flapped around their prone bodies.  
  
"There's an opening here.....I can hear it." Crystal exclaimed.  
  
James drew his wand. "Let's just blast it open!"  
  
The clouds rolled over his head as James looked up from where he now lay sprawled on the ground. His wand lay several feet away from him. He pulled himself sorely up into a sitting position, and rubbed his aching back. His thin lips curled into a scowl as the other Marauders snickered at him.  
  
Crystal looked as if she hadn't even moved, though his aching head would testify to the contrary. She drew her wand and the unnatural wind intensified. Bits and pieces of dirt flew upwards and pelted their bodies and smashed against rocks. Dried leaves whipped violently around them, and pebbles rained down on them-echoing like drums.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sirius yelled to Remus over the wind "She's going to blow us all off the mountain!"  
  
As if a knife had slashed it through, the wind stopped in an instant, and silence dropped like a suffocating cloak around them.  
  
"Where's Crystal?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal stood up in the hidden cavern, unknowing that it would come to be the cave in which Sirius hid from the Ministry after his escape from Azkaban. She called forth a small flame to the tip of her wand and looked around as the flame cast a flickering, dim golden light around the cave.  
  
Her shocking blue eyes, the color of the sea in twilight, struggled to adjust to the fluctuating light as she searched the gloom of the cave for any sign of the Earth Spirit. Then she saw it. A small pink flower crowned the top of a pile of rocks and debris. It was hidden in shadow, in the darkest corner of the cave.  
  
Crystal ran to it and fell to her knees. Being ever so careful as to not damage the plant she shifted the rocks away from it. It was almost uncovered when the walls began to shake. The Marauders had begun to pound on the walls. Dirt rained down at her from above, and she slid back to the opening of the cave. Falling to her belly she pushed aside the mountain brush that concealed the entrance and poked her head out. "Stop it you fools! You'll collapse the whole cave!" She shouted.  
  
They stopped pounding and Crystal disappeared back inside. Vibrations still shook the small burrow in the after shock. Rocks were shook loose from their homes and threatened to bury the small flower.  
  
All the boys heard was a muffled shout as Crystal dove to the plant and sheltered it with her body. The rocks hit her back violently and with no remorse bouncing off and clatter to the ground. Crystal bit down on her lower lip until it blew to keep from crying out. It had almost hurt this much when she had gotten her scar.  
  
The rumbling finally stopped and when crystal finally shifted her weight dirt and rubble slid off and pattered to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked down at the small flower that she had suffered to protect. She reached out and for the second time that day absorbed the spirit and felt it meld with the previous four spirits AND her own.  
  
Her knees buckled and she collapsed in the dirt. She shuddered as the spirit spread throughout her body mixing with her blood and bones. There was a stirring outside and Crystal forced herself to crawl to the exit.  
  
She emerged slowly from the cave and faced the boys. Her pale face was stained with dirt and grime and bits and clumps of dirt coated her golden locks. She picked up her black duster from where she had dropped it in front of the cave and shook it out before putting it on.  
  
"Crystal?" James asked meekly.  
  
"I have it." She said gruffly, "Give me your hands."  
  
Instantly they were at the outskirts of Hogsmeade - as close as they could apparate to Hogwarts as possible. Crystal nodded to Sirius and he downed his own vial of the potion.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


End file.
